


Victory + Love

by Zalk909192



Series: AfuHiru Month 2019 [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AfuHiruMonth2019, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, New York City, Wall Street
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/pseuds/Zalk909192
Summary: "I'm not a faggot"That words and Afuro was pissed already.Because if Hiruma wasn't a faggot, who else could?





	Victory + Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/gifts).

> This is the AfuHiru Month and this is my first long fic (but not so long) I'm osting knowing I'm going to finish for real.  
Here's the list of prompt, if you want to try, you can!  
[Prompt List](https://inazumafocus.tumblr.com/post/187075629270/afurohiruma-month-prompts-from-the-17th-of)

Hiruma had everything a man would ever want.  
Power, fame, money, women. Everything was at his feet.  
He was living the American dream to the fullest;  
he started in Texas when he won a scholarship for being the always winning quarterback of his football team.  
Then, in college was pretty much the same, but he preferred to continue with Economics in New Your instead to choose a sports career.   
He was brilliant and he started to work hard on Wall Street in a few years.   
The money came quickly, his name was on everyone's lips in the high society and every single rich boy and girl of New York City would have loved to have him like their broker.  
Hiruma lived in an attic on top of the W New York Downtown hotel, near to Wall Street but not too much.   
He loved his work, but sometimes he preferred to be apart from that world.  
He wasn't a fan of the mundane life of Wall Street. His hate for drugs and corruption was a big deterrent and his presence at parties were rare.  
That night the party was hosted by one of his client and Hiruma was the main attraction.   
Since his face wasn't often in public in the right context, everybody wanted to shake his hand or to flirt with him. And offer jobs, which he never accepted.  
After two hours of intense social activity, he escaped from the noisy crowds and went right out of the room, to breath some fresh hair on the terrace.   
He had a glass of whiskey and by the railing, only a woman in a long black dress and high heels was there too keep him company.  
She has a nice ass and her curves seemed to be better than usual in his eyes.   
Her blonde hair was gathered in a high tail and he could see her elegant neck.  
Well, maybe he could have tried to not leaving that place alone, after all. 

« So? Is the party as boring for you as it is for me? »

The woman looked at him right over her shoulder with an amused smile, then she looked again in the night of New York with a little laugh. She shook her head.

« Then? Why here, all alone in this dim light? »

Hiruma was approaching her with a grin on his face and he was more convinced about, at least, the beauty of the woman.

« May I ask your name, milady? » 

And then, he realized he made a mistake.  
The lady turned around and smiled showing in the light reflected in the glass of the terrace's windows.  
She was a he.

« I'm Afuro Terumi, dove. Am I like you expected me to be? »

Dove?  
Ah, he was wearing a white suit.  
That was a rhetoric question, Hiruma knew he couldn't help but be surprised.  
He was frozen on the spot, in fact, because that situation was totally absurd.   
It was absurd he thought about a man from a certain perspective.  
Insane. Illogical. And of course wrong on so many levels.

« Hiruma Yoichi, eh? They said you have more women than money, but that you prefer asses more than... well, you know far better than me. » 

Afuro Terumi was only some inches from him and Hiruma started to panic a little. A man. Well, not only a man. A man in drag was suggesting...

« Maybe I can be useful in the same way. »

Hiruma just- couldn't-  
No. Never.  
Afuro moved a little for god-knows-what and Hiruma was himself again.  
He stepped back, trying to remain calm.

« I'm not a faggot. » 

Afuro stopped instantly and raised an eyebrow.

« Excuse me, what did you just say? » 

That was an accusation.

« I said I'm not like you. I mean. Flattered, but no thanks. I'm not a- »

If eyes could kill, Hiruma would have been already dead.  
Afuro took a step further and slapped him.

Hard.

On second thought, it wasn't a slap at all.   
It was a punch. A good one.   
So good he had the taste of his blood in his mouth.  
Afuro didn't like being insulted, not even by the newborn legend of Wall Street.

_

Afuro Terumi was born and trained to be perfect.  
His family was a strict one, he had a childhood full of responsibility and with too little time for himself.   
That's why, when their parents died in a plane crash, he was 23 and he was so awfully relieved he started to do everything he truly wanted unrestrained.  
In a moment he went from perfect future CEO of an old import-export company to the rich heir who didn't give a damn about rumors and scandals.  
He was openly gay, on Wednesdays he would wear pink, and by the way, in three years he had recreated the empire of his stinky old family in something completely different, but even more proficuous.  
He was a highly requested top model, he was CEO of a makeup company under his name, he was his own model for his line of lingering, and he anticipated the Supreme trend with the "Victory+Love" one, rich of special collaborations featuring world-famous artist and brands.  
It was time to make it grow more and they said that a good seller could sell whatever he asks him to, with the right motivation.   
And ho was the best broker in town?   
Hiruma Yoichi.  
That name sunk in Afuro's mind like a promise, the first time he heard it.  
After some research, he found out some peculiar things about the man he would like to hire.  
A lot of women but when he asked, only some of them told him that they had sex after leaving the party together.  
And both of them said that Hiruma would come only with anal sex.  
To Afuro, it was enough to know the real preference of Hiruma. It was so explicit that Afuro thought why someone should have sex with girls too.   
Because of course, Hiruma was gay in his eyes.  
Maybe he could even hire him and offer some benefits.

"I'm not a faggot"  
That words and Afuro was pissed already.   
Because if Hiruma wasn't a faggot, who else could be one?

The punch came from a fucking black belt in Taekwondo. Because a faggot could make you cry just like any other man. And in high heels, that faggot could make you bleed without a single flinch. 

And still, the next day the same faggot could end your career on a whim.

But like the goddamn faggot he was, he didn't: he had a lot of ways to crush a homophobic homo like him.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot and its theme deserved a little bit of attention and care! I don't want to rush this thing, so here we are with the first short chapter!  
I'm gonna write the others during the AfuHiru Month and I'm confident enough to make it end before the deadline of the whole thing.   
Yay!   
(Love, have faith, please)  
Also;  
I've wanted to have a homophobic Hiruma for a while, now, and this is a context I've always loved for Hiruma's character.   
So yeah, I'm taking my time because it's almost 4am and I'm in sleep deprivation.   
Enjoy!


End file.
